The Smarty Pants Story
by TheWritingChick
Summary: While looking for a spell book, Twilight sees her old Smarty Pants doll and remembers the day when her brother gave her that doll.


Twilight Sparkle galloped all around the library, looking for a spell book she desperately needed. Her search ended abruptly when she tripped over something laying on the floor.

She rose up from the floor and used her magic to levitate the object, "Spike, would it kill you to put things away for once?" groused Twilight.

"Why do you always think its me that makes a mess?" shouted Spike, from across the library. "Maybe it's you for a change!"

The lavender unicorn sighed and put the object down on a nearby stool. Then, giving the object a quick glance, she recognized it and smiled. It was her Smarty Pants doll. She remembered the day her brother gave it to her. She used to take everywhere she went. Twilight smiled again and went to put it inside a blue and gold chest. She lightly placed a hoof on the chest and said aloud, "Thank you Shining Armor. Smarty Pants is the reason why I never gave up on my hopes and dreams. She reminded me of you, and for that I thank you, my Big Brother Best Friend Forever!" A single fleeting tear ran down her cheek. After brushing it away, Twilight smiled happily as she trotted off to continue the search for her needed spell book.

"I remember when you gave me that doll. I remember it as if it were yesterday that you gave me Smarty Pants."

_When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly _

_To see how many other ponies I could meet _

_I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need _

_Other ponies to make my life complete_

**Several Years Ago**

It was the middle of the night. The young unicorn's home was quiet. "Shining Armor?" whispered Twilight as she slowly opened her brother's door. The unicorn walked over to her brother's bed and gave him a slight nudge.

_But there was one colt that I cared for _

_I knew he would be there for me_

He groaned softly. "Urrrngh. Just five more minutes," whined Shining Armor in a drowsy voice as he tossed to the other side of the bed.

"Shining Armor, wake up!" shouted Twilight giving her brother a harder nudge, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" gasped Shining Armor as he woke up. He looked around his room and discovered that his sister was there. "Twilight, what are you doing here? It's past your bedtime, and you know how Mom doesn't like that."

"I know, it's just that I'm nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"About the exam for "Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns," and what if I don't pass?" asked a fearful Twilight. "What will I do then?"

"I think you're overreacting a bit there, sis." He placed a hoof over his face, hoping his little sister would take the hint to leave him alone, "You'll pass for sure."

She leaned her front hooves on his bed and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm serious, what if I don't pass? What will I do with my life then?" she remarked, half-panicking.

He finally sat up so he could better speak to Twilight. Reaching over to his nightstand he turned on a small lamp. "You're too young to worry about things like that," Shining Armor soothed, trying to calm his sister. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No!" shouted Twilight. "You aren't helping."

"Twiley," said Shining Armor as he got out of bed. "Of course you'll pass. You're the most powerful unicorn I know."

_My big brother, best friend forever _

_Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together_

"But-"

He smiled. "No buts. I'm telling the truth. Honestly, Twiley, I think you're the most powerful unicorn I know," Shining asserted. "Now, I have something to give you."

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"I've been meaning to give you this for while now."

"What is it?" asked Twilight, as impatiently as she could.

Her brother trotted around the room. He began looking high and low for a specific item. "Hmmm, I know I put it here somewhere." The white unicorn looked around his bed, and inside his closet. Sadly, he couldn't find it. Shining Armor had started to grow angry at his failed attempt to locate the object he had for his sister. "Where did I put it? I know I put it here somewhere. Maybe Mom was right when she said that I needed to clean my room," her brother admitted with a shrug.

"Put something where?" asked Twilight, impatiently. "Tell me!"

"Aha! Found it!" declared Shining Armor as he used his magic to levitate a doll that was hidden under his bed. "Why is it when I lose stuff I always end up finding it in the simplest of places?"

"Maybe you should have listened to Mom and cleaned your room when she told you." nagged Twilight. Giving him a proud look, she added, "My room's all clean and tidy."

"Yay for you. You want a medal or something?" remarked Shining Armor in an annoyed tone. "Just for that, I think I shouldn't give this gift to you."

"No! I want the gift. I'm sorry," pleaded Twilight.

Shining Armor smiled. "I accept your apology."

"Is that a doll you're holding in your magic?"

The doll Shining held in his magic was gray with some patches, it had a dark gray mane and the eyes were mis-matched buttons. The toy was wearing blue pants with white polka dots. Shining Armor set the doll down in front of his sister.

"I made her for you," said Shining Armor pushing the doll more towards her with his nose. "It's not the greatest, but it's the thought that counts, right? Cadence is still trying to teach me how to sew," he explained offering his sister a smile, "Do you like it?"

Twilight carefully picked up the doll and gave it a hug. "Like it? It's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Smarty Pants, named after my smarty pants of a sister," answered Shining Armor with a chuckle. "I wanted you to have something to remember me by." Shining Armor then quickly went to his dresser and grabbed two objects, "I almost forgot; she even has her own quill and notepad to help you study," he said as he the two objects in front of his sister.

_He taught me how to fly a kite _

_(Best friend forever) _

_We never had a single fight _

_(We did everything together)_

Twilight's smile began to change to a frown as she lowered her body down on the ground, "Thank you." she said softly, "She's lovely." That was when it hit her that her brother had leave soon to start his training for the Royal Army. "Why do you have to leave so soon?" she whimpered as tears slowly streamed down her face.

Shining Armor laid down beside his sister. "If I want to be Captain of the Royal guard someday, I have to go and do my training. Just like you have to go to school and train to use your magic. Now I have to go and train to make Equestria a safer place. For you, Cadence, Mom and Dad, and everypony else!" He vowed confidently.

_We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams _

_I miss him more than I realized, it seems_

The young lavender unicorn looked at her brother quizzically as she wiped off her tears, "Wait…why did you mention Cadence?"

"I didn't mention her."

"Yeah, you did so!"

He blinked nervously at her realizing he may have said more than he meant to. "Uh, what do you mean? I can protect Cadence. It's not like I have a crush on her or anything," Shining Armor explained. He quickly covered his mouth as he realized he definitely said too much.

"Eww, you have crush on my foalsitter." said Twilight as she gave her brother a disgusted look. Shaking her head she added, "I don't think you're her type."

Shining Armor blushed and his eyes widened. He took a defensive stance and replied, "What? I just said I do not!" Though his words seemed to tell a different tale, his cheeks seemed to tell it different; "Besides, I am so her type!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"In what universe?"

"This one!"

"In your dreams maybe."

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on her and that's final!" he barked, feeling more and more embarrassed.

Twilight grinned as she continued to tease him. "You do so! She's teaching you how to sew? And you're going to make all of Equestria a safer place for her? There… you do so have a crush on her!" grinned his sister.

"I do not!" said Shining Armor continuing to protest while his cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Liar-liar, pants on fire!" shouted Twilight as she jumped around frolicking in her brother's room. "I'm telling Mom that you lied!"

"I'm not lying! I don't have a crush on her."

"Mom!" shouted Twilight.

The white unicorn ran a nervous hoof along his blue mane. "Oh come on Twiley. She's a princess and I'm just some random unicorn. It's completely unorthodox. And it just wouldn't work." Shining Armor let out a dejected sigh, because he suspected his words were sad but true.

"Un-ortho- what?" asked Twilight as she gave him a confused look.

Shining Armor sighed again and confessed, "Okay…I like her a little."

"A little? More like a lot!"

"Okay, fine. I do."

Twilight gave her brother a sharp glare. Then she said, "I will go to Mom and Dad's room and tell them you…wait a minute." Twilight paused to think for a moment. Then she remarked, "If you marry Cadence… that would mean that she'd be my sister-in-law!"

"Does that mean that you're planning my wedding now?" asked Shining Armor.

"I can if you want!"

He sighed again and shook his head. "Just forget I said anything. Anyway, back to the subject at hoof," her brother said cleverly changing the topic.

"When do you leave for your training?"

"A week from now," answered Shining Armor. "That's why I made Smarty Pants for you, so you wouldn't be lonely."

Twilight gave him a weak smile. "You'll come back…won't you?" She asked giving him big eyes.

Shining Armor softly placed his hoof on Twilight's shoulder and smiled. "Of course I'll come back."

Twilight gave her brother a big hug. "Thank you Shining Armor, you're the greatest brother ever."

He then rubbed his hoof on the top of her head and remarked, "And you're the greatest sister ever." He then returned her hug.

Their hug ended and his sister looked at him. "When you go for your training, can you say "hi" to Cadence for me?" asked Twilight. Then she lightly giggled. "That is, if you don't faint while talking to her."

He glared at her and snapped, "Oh, shut up!"

"Well, will you?"

Shining Armor smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. And when the training is over, I'll come straight back home spend time with you again, Twiley."

Twilight hugged her brother again, this time very tightly. "We can go to the Wonderbolt's show dad has tickets for."

_Your big brother, best friend forever _

_Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together_

"Yeah, we can." Shining Armor smiled and said, "You really need to go to bed now. It's way past your bedtime, and you have your big exam at the new school tomorrow."

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" asked Twilight.

Shining Armor smiled and replied, "Sure you can. Climb on in." He turned down the covers and his sister crawled in next to him. He reached over and turned off the lamp. Then he covered them both as they nestled down against the plush pillow.

"I love you, big brother," whispered Twilight, as she wiped the last of the tears off her face.

He softly chuckled and responded, "I love you too, Twiley." Before long, the two fell asleep and journeyed to the land of dreams.

_And though he's oh so far away _

_I hoped that he would stay _

_My big brother best friend _

_Forever _

_Forever_


End file.
